Episode 8372 (25th April 2014)
Plot Nick tries to get himself into Leanne's good books by taking an interest in Simon and offering to take him to the park to play football. Fiz and Tyrone are at odds over Kirsty as Fiz still wants to involve the police. Leanne and Kal decide to tell Nick about their feelings for each other. Anna begins her cleaning job at the Rovers. Deirdre's pleased to hear about Rob and Tracy’s engagement. Tyrone tells a panicked Maria that Fiz intends to report Kirsty to the police so David tells her to throw her phone away. An unsuspecting Nick tells Kal that he plans to get back with Leanne tonight. As the Underworld girls prepare for Sunday's 5k run in memory of Hayley, Julie asks Izzy to take over the collection of the sponsor money and gives her the cash collected to date. Gail accuses Leanne of leading Nick on and tells her to let him know if there is no chance of them getting back together. Liz pulls Anna up over her cleaning skills. Owen’s annoyed and leaps to her defence but Anna makes him back off as they need the money. Fiz rings the police about Kirsty. Realising she’s forgotten her purse, Izzy uses some of the charity money to pay for her shopping. Rob presents Tracy with an engagement ring. Kal shames Steve and Lloyd into agreeing to do the charity run. When a police car pulls up outside No.9, Tyrone is furious and Maria is fearful. Leanne psyches herself up to tell Nick about Kal but he stops her in her tracks when he "re-proposes" to her on one knee. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Sewing room *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *Nick Tilsley makes reference to a 1991 storyline when he informs Simon Barlow that he used to play for St. Luke's Church football team. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kal and Leanne decide to tell Nick about their feelings for each other; and Maria panics when Tyrone informs her that Fiz intends to report Kirsty to the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes